The Devil's Own
by zookitty
Summary: “I’d do anything to protect Claire, even kill you!" Noah, Peter, Caitlyn, Nathan and Elle
1. Prelude

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is a post-powerless story full of action and of course...angst. I am for once ahead of the posting as I am already working on the third chapter of this story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this

**Characters: **Noah, Peter, Caitlyn, Nathan, Angela, Heidi and the boys Elle, and Matt (more heroes will appear but you're gona just have to wait for them)

**Spoilers: **Powerless

* * *

**Prelude**

Noah stared into those hazel orbs. He felt his hand moving robotically. The revolver felt cold against his palm. Those dark eyes stared into his without fear. The bang rang out in the crowded room.

Suddenly all the people were gone. Everything was gone. Everything except those hazel eyes.

"What have you done?" the clear cold voice asked.

"I'd do anything to protect Claire, even kill you," Noah replied as the man walked toward him. Nathan leaned toward the man in horn rimmed glasses and hissed in his ear.

"Who will protect her from you?"

Noah woke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest. He ran a hand across his sweat drenched face.

* * *

**AT: **New Chapter will be posted soon. I hope you all enjoyed 


	2. chapter 1: The Inbetween

**AN: **Chapter 1 is here!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The In-Between**

Peter raked his eyes across the pale form on the hospital bed before him.

"It's gona be ok," he whispered, taking Nathan's unresponsive hand in his own. Nathan had always been his protector. Now it was Peter's turn to do the protecting. He finally understood the agony Nathan must have gone through, sitting in a hospital room much like this one waiting for his little brother to wake from a coma.

Peter felt tears spring newly into his eyes.

"I didn't find you just to loose you again," he breathed, "You're gona be alright. You have to be…I need you Nathan." Peter rested his forehead against his brother's hand. Silently the minutes passed. It was well after midnight before he rose to his feet.

"I'm going to make this right," he promised, "but I need help."

Peter closed his eyes tightly, the vein in his forehead bulging with concentration.

"Caitlyn…" he whispered. "CAITLYN!" A familiar sensation ran though him. Peter opened his eyes slowly, but saw only black around him. This place, wherever it may be, was not dark. He could see himself clearly. It was more like there was an absence of anything else _to _see. Peter started foreword bravely. He felt nothing under his feet, yet he did not fall. "Caitlyn!" he called out, but his voice seemed to be swallowed up in the nothingness making his call little more than a whisper.

He noticed something in distance, yet after two quick steps he was right beside it. It was a woman with long auburn hair.

"Caitlyn."

Quickly she turned to face him, auburn locks wiping across her tear streaked face.

"Peter?"

He opened his arms and let her fall into them, pulling her tightly against him. He relished in her warmth and the familiar smell of her hair. His fingers ran through her wavy locks. She buried her face into his shirt, seeking the comfort that only his arms would bring.

Caitlyn pulled away enough to look up into his beautiful midnight hazel eyes.

"What is this place?" he asked casting a glance at the darkness around him.

"I don't know," she replied "One minute I was in that horrible facility and the next…it all vanished."

"The In-between," Peter whispered pensively.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get you out of here," he replied. Caitlyn wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, placing her chin comfortably on his shoulder. A lurch ran through them both and suddenly they were standing back in Nathan's hospital room.

"Where are we?" Caitlyn asked glancing around the room.

" New York," Peter explained. Caitlyn's eyes came to rest on the man in the bed and she gasped.

"That's the man from the picture," she whispered.

"My brother."

She turned to Peter taking his arm in hers.

"I've missed a lot."

He nodded, taking her in his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

"We should get you caught up," he replied.

---

Caitlyn sat on the foot of Nathan's bed, watching his slow monitored breathing. Her eyes turned to Peter sitting in the chair beside her. His head rested in his hands. "Peter…Nathan's right," she commented once his story was finished. "You can't blame yourself for what happened, or what almost happened."

"You don't understand Caitlyn," he replied in a broken voice. "Everyone around me gets hurt. First Simone…then Nathan…Ricky."

"Ricky wasn't anymore your fault than it was mine," Caitlyn replied taking his face in her hand. "And from what you said neither was Simone, and Nathan's right here Peter. He's not dead. He still has a chance."

"I just don't know if I can keep doing this Caitlyn, trying to save the world. It seems like every time I do it only makes things worse."

SLAP. He looked up at her in shock, pressing a hand where her hand had connected with his face.

"Stop that," Caitlyn fused. "Stop this self-loathing jabber. You're brother is lying in a hospital bed fighting this. Are you gona keep whining or do something about it?" Peter let a smile slip onto his lips.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right," she replied smiling at him in return. She touched his arm encouragingly. "So what is the In-between?"

"It's a story Nathan used to read to me when I was a kid," Peter explained. "A time traveling hero changed the future to save the one he loved, but lost himself in the folds of time. He ended up in the nothingness between the time he came from originally and the future he created by changing history." Caitlyn nodded acceptingly. "Sounds strange doesn't it?"

"Not much stranger than anything else you've told me today," she replied with a jovial laugh. Peter found a smile creeping onto his face. Her laughter made even his heavy heart lighter.

He noticed a movement in the glass behind her. His gaze met two dark eyes very much like his own. Peter rose and walked out the door.

"Mom?" he knew it was her, but she looked so different. So haggard and weather worn. The woman turned to him slowly, tears glistening in her cold eyes. She was fighting the urge to run to him, so he moved toward her instead. Peter opened his arms and drew her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered tearfully, trying to keep her composure with no avail.

"You almost did," Peter replied. "But an old friend of yours helped me." She seemed to smile ever so slightly at that statement before turning her back to him and regaining herself.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"He's hanging on," Peter answered. "but he needs Heidi."

"Heidi's not here anymore," the mother replied coldly.

"Look. I know you and Heidi never got along, but she loves Nathan and he needs her," Peter countered. "So where is she?" Angela turned to face her son's stubborn gaze, for one moment he looked so much like his father.

_When did you get this strength? _

"D.C," she replied finally, "staying with her sister."

"Tell Caitlyn," he indicated the redheaded girl with a gesture, "that I'll be right back…and Mom, be nice." With that he closed his eyes and vanished. Angela opened the door and looked into the room. Caitlyn met her gaze squarely, returning Angela's hard stare with an almost defiant smile.

---

Noah lay back on the hard bed, staring over at the indistinct grey wall. He dared not shut his eyes, settling himself to another sleepless night least guilt over come him in his dreams.

It was so strange. He never remembered feeling guilty before. So why now? What was so different?

"Once you've learned the folly of your ways it's hard to turn back."

Noah glared at the former congressman leaning against the wall across from him. Mr. Bennet grabbed his empty bowl and threw it at Nathan. It crashed into the wall shattering into a thousand pieces.

The room was empty save for himself, as it always had been.

* * *

Thank you **Greenleofiend!** You always help me so much!!

Thanks also **marinawings **you're review was so sweet

**HeroesBonesSNPB**, this story really won't focus to much on her as she doesn't come in much, sorry. The main focus is on Nathan and Peter's brother bond, Noah Claire father/daughter and Bob Elle father/daughter. Though I plan on writting stories about Nathan and Claire and I do have two. (Check out Solace and it's sequal Rescue Me) that have some Claire Nathan.


	3. Chapter 2: Sheltered

**AN: **Hey everyone! Sorry chapter 2 is so late in coming things have been crazy hectic around here but I hope you find it worth the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sheltered **

"That's it?" Matt slammed his fist down on the table in frustration.

"I'm sorry sir?" the secretary asked, alarmed by the outburst.

"This happened in a freaking police station!" he yelled. "And all you can show me is the back of some guys head? Where was he the rest of the time?"

"There was a lot of people there sir," the secretary defended. "He must have been there the whole time." Matt growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you not want a print then sir?"

"No go ahead and print it," Matt replied glancing at the enigmatic picture. "Maybe Peter can shed some light on it."

--

Peter leaned on the doorframe, watching his two young nephews helping Heidi get the groceries out of the car. The former hospice nurse felt a twang of pain as he watched them, noting how much older they looked in just this short of time and wondering how much he had missed in their lives.

"Come on you two," Heidi said, her tone strained. She walked toward the step where he stood.

"Uncle Peter!" Monty exclaimed. Heidi dropped the bags as her hand flew to her mouth as if to suppress a scream. Peter was torn with indecision of how he should react. To them he was as if a ghost of the young man they had loved. How could he ever explain that he had not died as they thought, or at least not exactly?

"Peter?" Heidi asked, tears glistening in her brown eyes as she stepped forward.

"It's me," he whispered reaching a hand out to her. Shakily she took it, gasping at warmth in his very alive hand.

"How?" she begged breathlessly, her face pale as a sheet.

"Heidi…there's something you deserve to know," he began. "We should have told you this the moment we found out…you see, Nathan and I aren't like most people." He took a deep breath. "Heidi do you trust me?"

"With my life, always Peter," she replied gripping his hand firmly. He carefully wrapped his arms around the woman who had been like a sister to him for all these years. He pushed off the ground. The air rushed around them as Heidi let out a cry which quickly turned to a scream of thrill. She wrapped her arms around her brother-in-law's neck firmly as he flew around the city quickly before landing her safely back down on the sidewalk.

Peter turned his eyes back to Heidi, seeking a reaction that he longed for and fearing something worse.

If possible she looked even paler now than before. Her eyes had obviously seen to much crying of late, and on her face was an unreadable expression.

"Uncle Peter that was amazing!" Monty cooed clapping his hands together. "You're like a super hero…just like superman!" A smile spread across Heidi's features.

"Just like superman," she echoed. Peter let out a laugh of relief as his sister-in-law wrapped her arms protectively around him. Nathan had never told her the truth. He had been afraid, and because of that he had missed the acceptance that Peter now felt. But it was not to late.

"You can fly," she said looking up into his dark eyes.

"Among other things," Peter replied.

"Those things Nathan said to me in the hospital…they were true? The company, the paintings…you?"

"It was all true," Peter replied. Heidi looked to the ground her mind reeling with the implications of his statement. "Heidi…I know this is a lot for you, but right now Nathan needs you."

---

Caitlyn sat at a stranger's bedside. It was odd to say the least, but he was Peter's brother and in some way she felt connected to him. He meant so much to Peter and Peter meant so much to her, and to Caitlyn that was enough to keep her vigilantly praying.

A sound from the other side of the room caught her attention and she looked up just in time to see two kids come rushing to Nathan's side. She looked back up and saw a graceful, sorrow-written woman come to his side and take his pale hand in hers.

Caitlyn rose and walked to where Peter had just appeared.

"They look like you," she commented glancing at the two boys.

"Worse still, they act like me," he jested. "Where's Angela?"

"Oh she left a few minutes ago," Caitlyn replied. "I don't believe she likes me very much."

"She doesn't really like any one very much," Peter replied, "Or at least that's what she would have people believe." A knock on the glass stopped halted their conversation. Peter looked up and saw Matt's face peering in the window. Peter motioned for Matt to come in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need you're help," the officer admitted holding out a picture to the younger Petrelli brother.

"What's this?" Peter asked staring down at the picture. It was slightly blurred picture of a crowded hallway. The focus was obviously on the man with his back to the camera.

"It's…" Matt cast a glance at Heidi who had turned her attention toward them, and he dropped his voice "the shooter." Anger flashed in Peter's eyes.

"This is the best picture you have?"

"Yes," Matt replied with equal frustration. "I was hoping you could make something of it." The younger Petrelli narrowed his eyes at the photo.

"He can't be Adam, not the right build," Peter commented. "but it is a guy. Maybe someone we haven't run into yet."

"The company's new hit-man?" Matt suggested.

"Possibly," Peter replied. "Are you sure there isn't anymore you can get from the security cameras?"

"I doubled checked it myself," Matt replied in equal frustration. "It's not even good enough for Molly to get a good reading of where he is."

"Well…there is one option left," Peter replied.

"What's that?"

"You got any paint, Matt?"

---

Elle sat on the edge of the couch watching the display before her. Mohinder sat to the left of the South American girl, while Molly sat to her right. Maya buried her face into Mohinder's arms as loud sobs quaked her small frame. Elle had to admit that she found this kind of strange. For someone who knew how evil the world could truly be, Elle really was a sheltered child. Open acts of affection or remorse were foreign to her. She wrapped an arm protectively around herself, an old habit she had picked up from all those nights she'd spent alone. In her life she had always been her own comfort. When she had tripped she picked herself up by her own bootstraps and kept stumbling forward. Bob was a figure to be revered and obeyed, but loved? Elle found herself wondering if there was anything in the world that she truly loved, anything that gave her meaning. She found herself constantly seeking meaning by winning her father's respect, but that goal always seemed to be just one step out of reach.

So it was little wonder that she sat there watching the scene before her with the thirst of a child learning to speak. Tears were no new thing to her. In fact, tears had been her only companion on many occasions. But Maya's tears were not out of self-pity or discontentment. No, the South American beauty was sobbing because her brother was now lost to her. She no longer had the one person that kept her human.

Elle felt a twang of jealousy. She wondered how different things would have been if Alehandro had been her brother instead of Maya's. She wondered if the presence of one person that truly cared for her would have saved her from becoming what she now was. She wondered if he would have saved her from the horrible treatment that Noah had described to her.

But Alehandro was not hers: he was Maya's, and she had no one to save her.

* * *

Thanks a billion times over to **Greenleofiend** who is always such a big help and support and friend. Thank you for the wonderful review. I really like writting Peter and Caitlyn they are so adorable. I'm actually having a blast writting Elle too. She's such a fun nut.-laughs- 

Thanks also to ** Vandevere** your review was so kind! Thank you so much! It's actually quite fun to write mental breakdown Noah lol.

thank you **Marinawings** You review was wonderful!! I'm so flattered. I'm so glad to hear that I write in character. That's something I always worry about. Thank you so much for your kindness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also


	4. Chapter 3: Demons

**AN: **Hey sorry for the update delay I kind of thought I had already posted this...don't you hate it when your brain gets so far ahead of the rest of you that you don't know where you are? LOL. ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! No review replies in the chapters anymore, you all get personal PMs now**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Demons **

His hand moved in swift simple brush strokes. For several minutes he was captured in the art before finally he pulled back, his eyes returning to their normal hazel. He cocked his head to the side taking in the picture before him.

There was a huge grey room with only a bed off to the side where a solitary figure rested.

"That's were the company kept me," Peter breathed.

"Who's that?" Caitlyn asked pointing to the figure on the bed. He was tall, with broad shoulders and short hair. He was plain in most ways, but the most remarkable feature of this man was his unique horn rimmed glasses.

"Someone who doesn't deserve this punishment," Peter replied. "Someone who should be home with his family."

"I thought you were going to paint the gunman," Matt added shifting to look at the painting also.

"This isn't an exact science," Peter explained. "I don't know why this was the image I received, but if I got it there must be a reason."

"Wherever you go I'll follow," Caitlyn replied, reading the thoughts reflected in his eyes. He nodded placed his arms around her and focusing.

Suddenly they stood in front of the building that had kept him captive all those months.

"Ok this may be dangerous so stay close," he ordered softly.

"Can't you just teleport us in there?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. There's a man in there that can stop my abilities…if he did that as we were teleporting in I have no idea what would happen to us." Peter squeezed her hand firmly and walked through the thick concrete wall. Caitlyn couldn't suppress a cringe as they stepped through. She wondered if she would ever stop being surprised at his abilities.

"You ok?" he asked once they came through into an empty cell.

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly.

"Ok…just one more," he encouraged pulling her through another thick wall. Caitlyn's eyes instantly came to rest on the man from Peter's painting. He was curled up on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Mr. Bennet?"

The man did not so much as stir.

"Mr. Bennet?" he repeated stepping forward.

"Leave me be," the man replied tiredly. Peter stepped forward until he was beside the bed. "Can't you just let me rest?" Noah asked his eyes staring up into Peter's probing gaze. "Never any rest."

"Mr. Bennet it's me," Peter said, confusion evident in his voice. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh I know who you look like," Noah replied his voice slurred with fatigue. "Leave me demon!"

"Mr. Bennet…Noah!"

The man looked up at Peter's face once more.

"Noah, we're here to get you out," Peter coxed softly.

"No."

"Noah, I don't know what you think, but I'm real," Peter replied earnestly.

"Even if you were…I won't go."

"Why?" Peter asked desperately, hating to see his friend in such a state.

_Claire…it's all for Claire. _ Noah's thoughts floated into Peter's telepathic ear. _It's for the best. _

"How is this what's best for Claire?" The young Petrelli asked.

"Someone's coming," Caitlyn warned, peering out the window cautiously.

"Get out of here before its too late for you too," Noah replied his voice so desolate and broken. Peter looked up at the window and saw a familiar dark face staring in at him. The Haitian merely nodded, but the action spoke more than words could. Peter grabbed Caitlyn's arm and placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. He focused all his energy, trusting in the binding friendship the Haitian felt toward his mother and praying it would be enough for him to let them escape.

---

Elle leaned her forehead against the cool glass, her eyes staring out to the city below. The view from Mohinder's apartment was hardly ideal but at the moment it was better than having to watch another moment of Maya's remorse. Part of Elle reasoned that she could just leave whenever she wanted, but the thought of returning to her father without Sylar was far less appealing than staying. At least here she was a hero: she had saved their lives after all. The moment she stepped back on company grounds she would become Bob's failure of a daughter again.

The phone on her hip rumbled obnoxiously, bringing her from her sullen stupor. She flipped the phone open and pressed against her ear.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, her voice the epitome of innocence.

"Elle where are you right now?"

"I'm still at Mohinder's apartment playing babysitter," she replied airily.

"Good you're close then," Bob commented to himself. "I need you to get down to the hospital. Our friend Noah isn't playing by the rules."

---

Matt stared at the Peter's painting questioningly. He knew that man with glasses all too clearly.

"What does he have to do with this?" the officer whispered. A knock pulled him from his reverie. He glanced through the glass out into the main part of the police station to see the secretary from earlier standing there nervously. He motioned for her and she tentatively opened the door.

"Officer Parkman?"

"Yes?" Matt replied, feeling bad for snapping at her earlier. It had obviously unnerved the poor woman.

"I contacted all the reporters who were there," she explained. "And asked if they had noticed anyone they didn't recognize. Reporters after all are naturally observant" He smiled at her. She was obviously good at her job.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Most of them said they didn't see anyone, but one reporter did mention seeing a man without a press pass. The man was extremely withdrawn and unfriendly."

"Do we have a description?" Matt asked pulling out a pencil to take down the details.

"Yes, he was tall…with shorterish brown hair…and he had wide rimmed glasses."

Matt's pencil broke as he pushed it into the paper. He looked up at her, his eyes wide as saucers. Wordlessly he motioned toward the painting. Her eyes followed his hand, and widened also.

"That's exactly what he described!" She gasped.

---

Noah glared at Peter dangerously.

"You shouldn't have done this, send me back!"

"Noah, what's going one with you?" Peter replied in confusion. Noah grabbed him by the collar, thrusting him against the hospital wall outside Nathan's room, upsetting a gurney in the process.

"Send me back!"

Peter gently laid his hand on Noah's arm, casting a quick glance at Caitlyn.

"Tell me why," he demanded. Noah let him go.

"Because now they'll be after you too."

"Wha…" Peter's question was cut off as a bolt of lightning shot through the air, hitting him dead on. Caitlyn screamed, her green eyes flashing with anger as she turned to the figure emerging from the shadows. A petite blonde walked up to them, the sway of her hips and the skip in her walk giving her a childish feel.

"Hi Peter…miss me?"


	5. Chapter 4: Fallen Angels

**AN: **Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter was such a long time in coming, with no new episodes of Heroes it's hard to stay motivated! -Pouts- Anyway I hope the wait was worth it, next chapter is the last -bwahaha-

A major thank you to **Greenleofiend **who greatly helped me write the begining of this chapter (several of the lines are hers), I was truly stuck with the writters block and she sent me the sweetest email which included the first few paragraphs of this chapter. I added a little of my style and viola! This story would have been on a much longer hiatus if it hadn't been for her

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fallen Angels **

Peter felt his body lurch as the electricity hit sending the painfully familiar sensation running through him. His mind hung on the edge of consciousness as he fell toward the ground.

_Wake up. Wake up. Caitlyn needs you! Wake up. _His mind argued, but his body refused. He barely felt his unresponsive form hit the ground.

"Peter!" Caitlyn cried, turning her scowl on the blonde woman walking toward them. "Why did you do that?" Elle gave a saccharine smile as she ambled toward them, ignoring the Irish woman's question.

Caitlyn stepped in front of Peter's prostrate form; a protective streak of her own flowing through her veins.

"Oo you're quite brave, red, or maybe just stupid," Elle said flippantly. Her expression changed in record speed. "Peter's mine…and I want him back." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at the woman.

---

Peter felt like he was floating. Slowly he forced open his eyes. This place…how had he gotten here? He tried to focus. He remembered Noah's bizarre behavior, then returning to the hospital…then…a shock…

_Elle! _He forced himself off the ground and looked around. This place was not the hospital but it was definitely familiar in a distant way.

He was lying on a darkly colored rug beside a brown leather couch. The room appeared to be some form of office or den. It was comfortable for the most part though Peter could not shake the nagging feeling of danger in the back of his mind.

Slowly he stood gazing around at the book lined walls. The sound of approaching footsteps met his ears. He focused on becoming invisible but nothing happened. Quickly he stepped toward the couch, crouching down beside it for what little protection it offered.

"No!"

Peter concealed a gasp at the familiar voice. A quick glance around the chair confirmed his guess. _Bob! _The man looked strangely different…younger somehow. Peter heard the footsteps drawing closer. Suddenly Bob was right beside him. The young Petrelli looked up at the man, but Bob made no reaction. _They can't see me. _Slowly he stood still having no effect on the rooms other occupant.

Suddenly another man entered, sending Peter's heart banging against his rib cage.

"Dad…" Peter stared at the man before him. The man who had barely been present in his life. The man whose respect he had strived for his whole childhood. The only person in the world he felt completely ambivalent toward. His father who was…dead.

"I thought we were clear with you Bishop," Arthor said coolly, leaning his hands on the desk. A third man entered the room then his brown eyes barely hesitating on Peter before he walked toward the other men, it was Charles Deavux.

"Clear with me! She is just a child!!" Bob yelled, his face turning an unhealthy red.

"Just like a thousand other children we have worked with before," Arthur pointed out.

"This is not just another child!! This is my child!" His voice dropped to a note of pleading. "My own daughter…"

"You act as if she will be dead. This is just common procedure, Bob," Mr. Petrelli reminded.

"What if it were yours? What if you were asked to give one of your sons up to the company? What if you were the one that had to condemn them to a fate worse than death? Tell me you wouldn't be standing here doing the same thing I'm doing."

"I wouldn't," the lawyer replied turning his back to Bob. "I would give them up as requested and never look back. For the good of the company as we swore." Arthur's cold brown eyes stared right through Peter as he spoke. Peter felt like a child again, unable to impress his father no matter how hard he tried. The young Petrelli knew his father was cold, even uncaring, but hearing his fears confirmed was like a blow to the gut. His father never had cared!

Arthur turned and strode out of the room. Bob turned his desperate eyes on Mr. Deavux.

"Charles…my friend…please you have to stand by me!"

"I do Bob," he replied softly "but there is nothing we can do. Our choices have brought us to this day…and I only pray we live long enough to undo them." Bob looked entirely unhinged. He fled from the room like a storm. Peter let himself sink into the couch, feeling his legs could no longer hold him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Charles said softly, turning to face the empath. "I'm sorry that you were brought into this." Peter gave a feeble nod, his mind still whirling.

"Did you really not have a choice?" Peter asked. Charles met Peter's gaze evenly.

"Oh we had a choice, but the things we set into motion quickly stole it from us."

"It was Elle they were talking about wasn't it?" the young Petrelli asked, a hint of understanding in his dark eyes. Charles nodded.

"There is still one more thing you need to see," the older man waved him to leave. Peter slowly rose to his feet; and with one last look, he left the room.

The moment Peter opened the door he was somewhere else. He glanced around the unfamiliar hallway. The house he was now in was sparsely decorated and plain. The sound of laughter wafted down to him from the door at the far end. He made his way to it, cautiously pushing it open.

The room was a stark contrast to the hallway he had just left. Everything was bright pink and purple. Unicorns danced around the boarder, stuffed animals lined the shelves, and in the very middle of the room sat a little girl. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders in to perfect pigtails, framing her fair round face.

"Elle," Bob appeared in the doorway giving the girl a forced smile. She looked up, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Daddy!" She giggled, jumping up and encircling him with her small arms. Peter turned and walked away from the sight.

"That's Elle?" he asked, not entirely sure if Charles could hear him. "She's so…normal."

"The company made her into what she is," Charles voice replied. Peter stared at the floor and realized the room was slowly growing hazy.

"Why did you show me this?" But no answer came as darkness began to cloud Peter's vision. He felt his mind travel to the brink of oblivion, holding to consciousness by a thread. A distant voice managed to break through the barrier of darkness. Peter forced himself to focus on the familiar voice.

"Peter's mine…and I want him back." It was Elle.

"Stay away from him." The heavy Irish ascent was unmistakable. Peter pulled himself off the ground; focusing his telekinesis he caught the lightning bolt before it could hit Caitlyn. Elle narrowed her eyes.

"I warned you not to get back into this," Noah said, his voice haunted. "You'll end up like the rest."

"What is he talking about?" Caitlyn asked, keeping one eye on the devilish vixen.

"I'm not sure," Peter responded.

"So much talking," Elle sighed, crossing her arms, "there are so many better ways to solve things." Electricity flashed around her hand.

"Back off…both of you!" a new voice sounded in the hallway. Officer Parkman walked toward the tension. His gun on Elle, but his eyes narrowed at Noah. "I said back off!"

"You think a gun can stop me?" Elle asked, a silent mocking in her eyes.

"I think the sling on your arm proves that," Matt retorted. Slowly she backed up to the wall. "You to Bennet."

"What are you doing?" Peter questioned. Elle watched as Matt's gaze shifted to the young Petrelli's dark eyes, her fingers quickly charging the electricity.

"Peter I know who tried to kill your brother…"

The ball of lightning flew across the room. Peter telekinetically flung hospital gurney at it. The electricity ran down the metal bed, running into the floor. With a loud pop the power went out.

"Fantastic, you just shorted out the hospital," Matt growled, glaring at where he assumed Elle stood.

Peter let warmth run down his arm, as flames exploded around his fingers illuminating the hallway.

"Elle can you get it back on?" He asked, facing the blonde.

"Why would I, I can take you just as easily in the dark," she retorted in her characteristic pleasant voice. Peter stared as the fire reflected in her green eyes and suddenly he understood.

"This is a hospital Elle. People will be hurt if you don't help." Peter saw her unconvinced look. "They need your help Elle. They need…you."

"They need me?" she asked, sounding much more like the child Peter saw in his vision.

A strange sensation suddenly washed across the former hospice nurse. Peter had only ever felt like this twice before. Once when he was still a child and again over a year ago—when he was awaken in the middle of the night by that fateful phone call. He recognized that feeling anywhere. There was only one thing it could be.

"Nathan…"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Marinawings: **Thank you Marina! I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you continue too! This has been a fun story to write, expecially these last chapters.

**Greenleofiend: ** Catfights are so much fun lol

** Vandevere: **Yes guilt can truly eat away at one's mind. Thank you so much for the wonderful review, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**BenRG: **This is one of kind of reviews I love best, the ones that get spesific. So thank you so much! Who can understand Angela really? -laughs- But yes I feel Peter was a lot more free in the last season with his powers and it's been fun to include in the story Your comment about Heidi and Caitlyn actually gives me a pretty good idea for a follow up story. Hmmmm. Yay seven out of ten!!

**Narcoriel: **Why thank you Quinto! It means a lot for you to say that

**Shakespear's Lemonade: **First off...props on the name. LOL. Second, thank you so much!

**2ndChild: **Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 5: Eternal Places

**AN: **This was a severally uncooperative chapter, but it's finally here! I hope you all enjoy it. As I post this I'm officially exhausted so I'm gona keep my notes short. Just know that I apperciate each review and it helps encourage me so much. Expecially **Greenleofiend** and **Nacoriel** who have both been such an amazing support for me! Also** marinawings **your compliments were so sweet! Thank you so much for the uplift. Finally **Shakspeare's Lemonade **(whose name I still love!) Thank you so much for your loyal reviewing! Ok on to the show!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eternal Places**

The lights came back on with a pop. As all the machines whirred back to life the room was suddenly filled with noise. Heidi tightened her grip on the cold, limp hand. She glanced at the still flickering fluorescents.

Slowly the machines returned to their regular functions…except one. Heidi's eyes widened as the loud beep did not stop. She watched the heart monitor continue to flat line.

"Nathan."

She turned to see her brother-in-law standing in the doorway.

"Peter the machine isn't right yet." Heidi wasn't sure who exactly she was trying to convince…but there was a chance…

The younger brother placed his hand on the elder's. Wild panic ran through him instantly.

"Nathan!" he shouted. "Where are the doctors?" When Peter was still an intern he remembered this happening once. He had entered his patient's room. One minute everything seemed fine the next…

But the doctors had quickly swarmed in, pushing Peter aside and taking control. So where were the doctors now?

"Matt...MATT!" he screamed, pressing the nurses button frantically. The Officer ran in, closely followed by Caitlyn. "Matt we need a doctor now!" Parkman handed his gun to Caitlyn—with a silent command to use it if necessary—and ran. Noah pushed past the red head.

"Peter you need to do something now," Noah's voice was calm, but his mind was far from it. The illusions of his tortured mind taunted him, but for the first time in weeks his choice was clear. Noah had not managed to help Peter at Kirby Plaza…he still owed him a life debt.

Peter turned to him frantically; the longer Nathan coded the less chance he would return. The young Petrelli stared into Noah's eyes with the innocent pleading of a child.

"We need time," Noah cursed, his eyes suddenly darted to the forgotten blonde. "Elle it's your turn to be worth something." He knew the words were probably cold, but she would respond to them…he knew it.

"Ever watch ER? I need you to give him a shock"

Understanding suddenly dawned on the girl. She to pushed past Caitlyn and stood beside the oldest Petrelli.

"Elle…just be careful," Noah commanded.

"Clear!" she shouted with confidence and slammed her hands into his chest, the electricity causing his body to jump. "Clear!" she screamed again. Noah took the chance and grabbed Peter by the arms.

"Even if she brings him back, he's dying Peter…but you can save him."

"How?"

"You're blood…you need to use it now."

"I have Adam's power but I don't have his blood," the former nurse responded. "Will it work?"

"It has to."

"If it doesn't he could die."

"It will!" Noah screamed. He saw the doubt in Peter's hazel eyes. "Do it now!" Peter called on Niki's strength, jerking open the locked jour. He pulled out a syringe, jabbing it into his arm. The crimson liquid began filling the tube as Elle shouted "Clear" for the fourth time.

"It's not working!" Caitlyn's voice rang out over the others. It was now or never. With a deep breath Peter pushed the needle into his brother's arm. Time seemed to slow around him and it was several seconds before Peter realized he had, in fact, stopped it altogether. He pushed the rest of the liquid in saying a silent prayer, before he unfroze the clocks.

Noise instantly erupted through the room as everyone returned to motion. The heart monitor whirred to life, slowly settling into regular intervals. As the adrenaline receded, it gave way to a fit of jitters. The former hospice nurse had become familiar with the feeling. His vision suddenly seemed to tunnel and all he could see was the rise and fall of his brother's chest. Peter could have laughed with relief. He felt a strong hand gently guiding him to a chair. Spots danced in front of his vision. Normally this would have worried the young Petrelli, but right now it did not matter. Nathan was alive, nothing else mattered.

--

Noah felt relief wash over him and for the first time in a long time he felt a slight escape from the guilt. It was still there in the back of his mind taunting him, but even it was silenced by the sound of the steady heart beat.

He turned his attention to the other Petrelli brother, as the young man began shaking. A slight laugh escaped Peter's lips and Noah pushed off his thoughts. His work here was not done yet, he had a long way to go to even come close to making right what he had done.

Mr. Bennet took Peter's arm and guided him carefully to a chair.

"Will he be alright?" the woman beside him asked, her thick Irish accident more obvious with her worry. He gave an encouraging smile to her—one he normally reserved for Claire—and nodded.

"He'll be alright." Noah placed his hand on her shoulder. She seemed to appreciate the gesture. _She wouldn't if she knew…_the voice in the back of his head told him.

He looked around the room. Heidi was sobbing tears of relief into her husband's still arm. Caitlyn's hand rested on Peter's shoulder, the tactile support was all she could offer. Elle stood back watching it all with a look of longing for the love she never knew. The man in horned rimmed glasses sighed.

Nathan would wake soon, and Noah planned to be gone by then. It was hard enough dealing with the delusions of his mind, but Noah knew if he looked into the eyes of the real Nathan Petrelli he would loose himself completely.

So with one last parting glance, he turned to leave. Officer Parkman returned then, with the belated doctor beside him. The man seemed panicked as he rushed in and apologized to Heidi for his delayed return. Noah listened with half an ear as Heidi explained that "the machine was obviously malfunctioning and righted itself on its own". Mr. Bennet couldn't suppress a grin as he wondered if the easy lying came from being a politician's wife. The doctor nodded and headed out, making promises to come as soon as needed next time. Noah turned back to find Matt blocking the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get some air," Noah replied with more venom than he intended. The NYPD officer narrowed his eyes.

"You better not be leaving."

"I'm going to the roof," he retorted. He pushed past Matt and headed down the hall. Matt was about to follow him but hesitated when a familiar voice whispered.

"What happened this time?"

Heidi's eyes widened, as the grip on her hand tightened.

"Nathan…" she breathed. He smiled up at her with bleary eyes.

"You're back," he whispered, lifting his hand to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I made you." Nathan turned his head as another figure came into his view. "Peter?" His shock gave way to a relieved smile. "I was afraid you were just a dream."

"I'm here," the younger replied, unshed tears rimming his eyes. Nathan gripped Peter's arm with his free hand and pulled himself up.

"Should you be doing that?" Heidi's concerned voice questioned. The former congressman gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine," he answered, "Seems my brother is quite the wonder doc."

"Thank Claire, I got that from her," Peter responded with an affectionate smile. Nathan looked around the room suddenly, as if those words sparked some memory. "What is it?" Nathan returned his gaze to his younger brother.

"It's nothing," the former politician replied, "I just thought I heard someone's voice…"

--

Noah leaned against the cement railing. He could not figure out what he was doing up here. He had only said that to get Matt off his back. So if Noah had lied, why was he up here?

"You just can't abandoned them after everything can you Noah?"

"Shut up!" Mr. Bennet hissed in return. He knew what he would see if he turned around; another illusion of his guilt written mind. He knew they weren't real, but that did not make it better. Part of him wished he was really and truly going insane, because than at least he wouldn't be aware of it. Anything would be better than tittering on the edge of psychosis.

"Noah…"

"Stop it…you're not real." The man in horned rimmed glasses shuddered at the depravity in his own voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder but refused to turn. "Leave me alone…" In the futile attempt to save himself, Noah grabbed the arm he knew wasn't there and slammed it into the cement wall. He towered over the figment of his own mind and gasped.

The form his mind had conjured this time was of Peter. Shocked eyes stared up at him, instead of the taunting his mind normally inflicted. This was just too much. Even the pseudo paper salesman himself wasn't sure why. Something had happened that day in Kirby Plaza that was bigger than just the autistic mission of saving the city. A bond had formed between those who stood there, one as unexplainable as the very abilities themselves. They all felt it, he was sure. Niki and Micah Sanders, DL Hawkins, Molly Walker, Matt Parkman, Mohinder Suresh, Hiro Nakamura, Claire, the Petrelli brothers…and himself. Noah was not sure what the bond meant; but it was strong, especially between him and Peter. Noah had felt an unexpected sense of loss when he saw the explosion in the sky.

He turned his attention back to the figure he was holding over the ledge. This Peter stared up at him in a way that almost willed him to do the right thing.

"You need help," the young nurse whispered. "I can help you, Noah."

"You can't…"

"I am real and you can trust me."

"Everyone says that," Noah replied flatly.

"I'm saying it. You can trust me Noah."

"Bennet! Let him go!" Matt's voice rang out behind them. The man in horned rimmed glasses turned to see Parkman standing by the door with a very much healed Nathan.

He returned his eyes to Peter, instantly letting him go. Matt and Nathan moved closer, the officer's gun aimed at him.

"I know what happened," Nathan informed him, using the voice one reserves for the stupid or mentally disturbed. At the moment Noah couldn't really blame him.

"I didn't know you were real," Bennet said, by way of apology.

"You're not crazy Noah…just guilty, but you have the chance to make things right." Peter was the only one still speaking to him like he was fine and in the back of his mind Noah was grateful.

"What do I do?"

** "**Go back to your family," Peter replied, "I know you did all this to protect them. I know how far you'd go for Claire. I know. But you can't help them by running all over the world. They need you. Go back to them." Noah met the young Petrelli's eyes and shook his head.

"Everything is black and white to you, isn't it?" The man in horn rimmed glasses noted. "Just good and bad…no gray. Some things are not that simple Peter." Noah sounded more like a parent with that statement than he had in ages. He continued darkly. "But sometimes you're right Peter, some things are just one or the other. I'm bad and you're good."

"No…that's not true," the younger replied firmly. "You're not that bad…" Bennet barely heard the next whispered words. "and I'm not that good."

"Don't you get it Peter! I almost killed your brother!" Noah cringed. Was he just trying to hurt the young man. Peter's features were shaken, but not surprised. Had the young Petrelli had known the whole time?

"Peter," Nathan's voice cut in, stepping forward and taking his brother's arm. "Let me handle this ok?" Peter nodded and headed over to where Matt stood, his gun still trained on Bennet in case something went wrong.

Nathan turned his eyes to Bennet. A year ago he would have been furious, keeping his brother as far from this man as possible. Things had changed since that fateful night at Kirby Plaza, he had changed. Now he knew exactly what Noah was thinking, and stranger still he understood. He'd been there. He had been that brother that was protective to the point of harmfulness. He had been there, not caring what happened to anyone else as long as Peter was safe.

"Bennet, I know what you're trying to do. It won't work. You can't protect them by selling your soul," the words seemed dramatic even as they rolled off Nathan's tongue, but he knew they were true.

"What do you suggest I do?" the desperation creeping past Noah's mask once again.

Peter's features had always been transparent, but never more so at that moment. Nathan could almost see the light bulb turn on inside his brother's head.

"I think I know a way to keep you're family safe…"

* * *

**Parting Shot: **What is Peter thinking? Tune in next time and find out. LOL. The epilog is done so it won't be long before I update, but just in case you have full permission to bug me if I take to long. -laughs- Thanks for reading!


End file.
